


Neon Lights and Glowing Eyes

by ValentinesValentine (UnfinishedProject)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Date Night, Drinking, Eventual Romance, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Nightmares, Open Relationships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sharing a Bed, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedProject/pseuds/ValentinesValentine
Summary: Nora decided to take a chance on Hancock even though Nick isn't exactly happy with it. But even if bickering is the constant background noise on their quests, she's stubborn to keep both men by her side.
Relationships: Deacon & Female Sole Survivor, Female Sole Survivor & Nick Valentine, John Hancock & Female Sole Survivor, John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Atomic Cocktail

**Author's Note:**

> Another month of daily prompts. It's also NaNo month so I'll only do 5-700 word ficlets as I'm working on other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 1st//It started with a strong drink.

She's been leaning over the bar, her chin resting on an upturned palm as music and chatter drifted around her. It was a little darker and a little seedier than she'd expect from a pre-war jazz club — but in all honesty, any place serving alcohol would be fine with her this night. She was still contemplating her choices when the Mr. Handy buzzed up to her to take her order — she didn't want something too heavy hitting if the next day they headed for the Glowing Sea with Nick. 

"A Nuka wine, please." Using it's real name might not be lost on the bartender but no one even in the old world used it — especially not when it was most popular with underage drinkers. The last time she probably had one was back in college. But her thoughts were cut short about cheap booze when a shadow fell over her, not exactly craving company after her trip to the Memory Den. If it were Nick, he'd call out to her first, knowing how jumpy she could get — but as her luck was, it had to be the ghoulish mayor. 

"We don't do that here. An Atomic for the lady, on the house." They briefly met when she arrived, when he gutted someone right in front of her eyes — the image would probably haunt her long after whenever Hancock would grin at her. She wasn't sure if it was the nonchalance he killed with that raised the hair on her arms or just that he was a ghoul — she still had a lot to grow used to in this new era. The memory of only hours ago creeping back into her mind made her forget the protests that her drink of choice would suffice and by the time a glass was in front of her, it was the orange glow of the Atomic. "What's your story, sunshine?" 

She contemplated an answer, praying for Nick to come pick her up before she'd get herself into a mess. Would he even believe it or just write her off as another junkie that somehow found her way to Goodneighbor? She didn't look much of a vaultie any longer, changing the all-too-telling jumpsuit for something she dragged off a raider, leather pants and a matching vest that held a torn shirt tightly around her body. Not exactly the height of fashion, rather something that was more fitting for a biker gang from her times — but she already learnt that in the wasteland you make do. 

"I'm looking for my son." Her son who wasn't at all like she remembered if the glimpses into Kellogg's memories were true. Those memories were part of the reason she wanted a drink — bringing it up finally she took a sip from the cocktail. It didn't get better than it was centuries ago but she could already feel the first tingles — Charlie wasn't going easy on the vodka. 

"A charming lady like you shouldn't wander the wastes alone." She wasn't sure what to make of his offer — _was it even that?_ Hancock had to be aware that she arrived to Goodneighbor with Nick on her side and as things were, she was to travel with him; not like she would be without a companion. Not to mention, Dogmeat seemed to be sticking with her ever since she came across him at the old Red Rocket — maybe he was just in it for the head pats and ear scratches, though. Even so, one more companion didn't seem like the worst idea either — not even when she suspected improper motives behind the gesture. 

"And what's the catch here?" As beloved he was a mayor from what she saw, that attitude of his certainly had to bring its fair share of enemies — or maybe he just grow bored of responsibilities. On closer look, he didn't exactly seem like the kind to enjoy mountains of paperwork or hour long meetings with all sorts of swindlers and traders. Whatever the reason was, it probably wouldn't be surprising her that much — though maybe that was just half a glass of Atomic that relaxed her to the point of almost not caring. 

"There's none. Well, you, sunshine, are definitely a catch." It was tempting to throw the rest of her drink at him for such a bold claim but it felt flattering — even if she cleaned up whenever the chance presented itself, she had to look awful compared to her prime. She just took the compliment with a smile in the end, coy and not quite reaching her eyes — not really believing that he wasn't playing an angle. But it would be for another day to find out what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized it too late that Atomic is a NV only drink and my brother's game only had it with an import mod. Oops but it's not like there's anything stronger to drink.


	2. Big Pops Bubblegum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 2nd//I can't believe I'm sitting in jail with you.

"Was it really necessary?" She glared at him, her head resting back against the bars of her holding cell — probably a good thing they were put into separate ones. It was hard to make out his features, hidden by the ever present sunglasses and the shadows in Diamond City's jail. They probably weren't in there longer than fifteen-twenty minutes though she wasn't quite inclined to check it on the Pip-boy. "Des will kill us for the delay." 

They were only supposed to stop by the Jewel to fix up her shotgun and buy a few rounds of ammo for both of them — some super mutants on the way back ate up most of their stock. Low on caps, there wasn't much else they could afford and while bubblegum wasn't essential, she could still pay for that two — there was really no reason for Deacon to swipe a packet. He's been one of the best agents for the Railroad and she really didn't understand why, out of all times now, had he the grace and stealth of a five-year-old. Unless getting arrested was part of his master plan she wasn't privy to, it was just a fucking waste of time. 

"Relax, Whisper. Someone's gonna get us out soon." She admired his confidence or indifference but it wasn't going to be that easy even if he had connections everywhere. Synth weren't welcome in Diamond City — unless it was Nick who might as well be their only hope — and as such neither was the Railroad by proxy. Hancock went back to Goodneighbor while she _'dallied with robotfuckers'_ as he so eloquently put it — and even though he was once the brother of the mayor, Nora doubted he had any sway now. 

Five more minutes passed in silence save for the distant conversation of guards, still glaring at Deacon though he didn't seem one bit bothered. He'd probably be more bothered if any of their possessions were still with them — and she could flick small, unnecessary junk items at him in boredom or annoyance. There were steps then and she kind of expected to see Nick pop up with an expression closest to chiding before telling her that she was good to go. But it was only one of the guards that so dutifully shoved them into the cells before — though he was unlocking the bars and motioning for them to get out. 

"Hey, who do we owe our freedom to?" Nora turned to one of them, still seeing no sign of Nick anywhere — or Ellie who sometimes acted as the middle man if Nick was boggled down by a case. She only got an answer of a mysterious benefactor and that she should probably ask McDonough if she's that curious, they were only told to let 'em go and hand back all their belongings. "Thanks for nothing." 

They scrammed after that, taking the stairs out of the city straight, running into Piper by the gates. It wasn't quite a surprise that she was _'just the person she needed'_ but for once Piper was playing the mailman and not her — directing them to a nearby alley that was out of the usual patrol routes around the stadium. Deacon only shrugged, knowing just as much as her and then they set out; either walking into an ambush or meeting that mysterious benefactor. 

"Fucking hell." 

"Nice to see you, too, John." She knew that the swearing was only meant for Deacon alone — there was quite the animosity between the two, only she didn't know its origin. Hancock whispered a soft _'sunshine'_ to her as he pulled her in, giving her backside a squeeze while he no doubt stared Deacon down — the jealousy pointless as there was nothing more than friendship she'd want from her fellow agent. "I guess you're not on your way to a family reunion." 

"One step ahead of you. But if I'd known this was the other," he motioned towards Deacon, "I'd let him enjoy the Jewel's hospitality longer." She only purred, hoping that the small kiss against the corners of his lips would be enough to keep him from a physical altercation. The last thing she wanted was a fight between the two and when it came to provoking the other, Deacon was just as quick with insults as Hancock. But the kiss seemed to work for now and she sighed against his skin when he returned the gesture with a kiss against her temple. 

"Thanks all the same, John. Hey, D. Tell Desdemona I'll be back in hour." She glanced up at Hancock and the grin that slowly spread on his lips. "You know what, make that two."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear Nick will actually appear in the next chapter.


	3. Calmex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 3rd//It is, in fact, a dark and stormy night.

She was sure the soft patter of rain from the evening strengthened into a violent radstorm outside since but the frantic heartbeat of hers drummed in her ears too loud for her to know. There's been green flashes in the corners of her blurry vision, trying to pull the golden glow of eyes into focus — Nick always ready to comfort her. The metallic fingers wrapping around her became an odd comfort even during the day — her savior during the night. But now arms wrapped around her waist, too, tensing her muscles again as she tried to sync her breaths to Nick's artificial ones. 

"What's wrong, sunshine?" She's forgotten about Hancock in her fright and now, hearing his half-asleep voice, she felt guilty for inconveniencing one more person. It was easy for Nick to shrug it off but Hancock still very much needed sleep like her — unless he wanted to spend the day on a chem high. Her eyes jumped between the two of them, her gaze finally settling on Nick and pleading him to speak for her — she could already feel tears prickle at the corners of her eyes. 

"Nightmares. About the kid." In the past couple days since they set out from Goodneighbor, Nora filled him in about her life — both before the bombs and since. He's been supportive like Nick, maybe a little less so, and she hasn't felt much of that hidden impropriety he's been eyeing her with in the Rail. There was a thoughtful hum from him and something like lips pressing against her shoulder through the fabric of her nightwear. 

She was more aware of her surroundings, leaning into the warm chest of Hancock and pulling Nick closer along the edge of the bed — but she could still only see flashes of the room or the tattered face of the synth. She jerked at a following thunderbolt, too much reminiscent of the sound of gunshots. There were two sets of soft whispers reassuring her, drawing her attention to how nice it felt to be held by both of them. Her fingers ran against Nick's cheek, offering a small smile she was certain he could see. 

"Thank you. Both of you." Her voice was weak, straining a little as she fought back her tears — no longer guilt or fright keeping her on the verge of crying. When she emerge from the vault, she believed it was impossible to find joy — but Nick and Hancock were proving the opposite. Even when she's been causing them extra trouble, like now, they were by her side — ignoring whatever needs they might have. It felt a little unfair how she couldn't give them back. 

She pressed a small kiss against Nick's cheek, having done so on occasion before — he's been hesitant about her show of appreciation and gratitude but he's been growing used to it. Hancock on the other hand was welcoming the little peck, humming softly as her lips pressed against his skin — the metallic aftertaste of the radiation burns a strange feeling. If she were as rattled as she was, maybe she'd realized sooner that it was a mistake — that it could be taken as encouragement by Hancock. 

"We're here for you, doll." 

"What he said, sunshine." There's been understanding between them for now but she wondered how much longer. Nick wasn't the type who'd get into fights though sarcastic remarks weren't far from him either — however Hancock has shown quite the willingness for violence. She sighed, chasing the thought as the storm thundered on — she was probably overthinking the whole thing; again.


	4. Uisce Beatha Irish Whiskey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 4th//Character A has changed something about their appearance and Character B cannot for the life of them figure out what it is.

She's been kicking back in Hancock's office, spreading out on a couch as she waited for the two of them to come back. Him and Nick said they'd be back in a few minutes — an hour have passed already and there was no sign of them. If she didn't know them better, she'd start to worry — but both was stubborn as a mule when it came to dying. She figured it was a good thing, though. 

"Sunshine, you're looking great." Nora raised her gaze at him when he waltzed through the door — figuratively only, he's been awful at dancing — unsure what he was on about. It was a lazy day, a stay at home kind and she put even less effort into her appearance than otherwise. She's been wearing a loose shirt, one that she supposed belonged to Hancock and some denims she cut short to expose most of her legs. Her hair was tousled from running her fingers though it in boredom though she brushed it when finally dragging herself out of the huge bed the three of them shared — leaving makeup to be a luxury for another day. 

"Hey, guys. Nick, any chance he's been hit on the head?" Hancock didn't exactly make a secret of his appreciation of her body but she couldn't understand how could she look _'great'_ — she probably looked like a zombie; no offence to ghouls. The answer to her question was dismissive but Nick assured her that there really wasn't anything wrong with how she looked — now they were either playing a prank on her or tried to make up for the delay with flattery. It was certainly working and she pulled both of them in for a soft kiss, her annoyance vanished without a trace. "So, where were you?" 

"Shopping." Yeah, because there's been so many stores open around town. She didn't say anything though, a package of something soft and shapeless bound in brown paper was dropped into her lap a bit unceremoniously. Her fingers broke the paper, two sets of eyes trained on her; it's been a while she's got a present. She held up a red dress, sequins glinting in the midday sun. 

"Guess it means were going out tonight." 

* * *

She probably spent more time getting ready than the Rail deserved — probably hasn't looked this good since the last date she was on with Nate, either. It's been difficult to style her hair the way she used to without the right tools and the curls were a little sloppy; her features emphasized by some subtle makeup — though it was still quite a contrast to her natural look in the afternoon. She slipped on a pair of heels as a last touch; not the most sensible item with the cobbled streets but all the more reason to link her arms with Nick and Hancock. 

They've been waiting for her by the bottom of the stairs, both offering her a hand to help her down the last few steps. She twirled around for them before taking her place between them — Hancock whistling and Nick offering a soft hum of a chuckle. If they weren't before, they were definitely the talk of the town tonight — no one really dressed up anymore. 

"Doll, you're ravishing." The flattery this time didn't feel insincere and being past a few glasses of whiskey wasn't hurting either. Hancock had an arm wrapped around her waist, glaring at just about anyone who kept staring at their trio while Nick's fingers laced with hers, his thumb brushing across her skin with a rhythm matching the music. 

"Sure you are, sunshine. But that look with my shirt wasn't bad either." And they were back at it again though maybe that appearance was only so good because she's been wearing one of their clothes again. Her lips pursed into a pout before seeking some calmness at the bottom of her glass. She leaned back now, her eyes going back and forth between the two — yeah, this had to be a prank after all, they couldn't be that dense not to notice it. 

"All right guys, cut it out. It stopped being funny after the first ten minutes." 

"What, sunshine?" There's been genuine concern in Hancock's eyes, what little remaining from his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. Nick didn't seem any more aware of what she meant and he's been eyeing her with a stare that was getting close to creepy. Narrowing her eyes, her pout turned into more of a frown — Hancock nuzzling into her hair and pressing a small kiss against her jaws quickly melting away her annoyance. 

"I just put so much effort into looking attractive tonight and- You know what, just forget it." They were supposed to have a good time and not listen to her moping in a dark corner of the club. She needed to let go of her pre-war expectations in this bombed down hellscape and just accept the compliments and the simplicity that ruled instead of the superficiality of her past. Nick's fingers brushed locks of hair away before holding her chin softly, his eyes meeting her with a soft smile playing on his lips. 

"Nora, you're more than just a pretty face. That's not why we love you." Hancock's been humming softly, adding to the list of qualities Nick offered as reasons why they were so smitten with her. And how they were already lucky that she chose them even though what they were, and how it was enough that she just be herself. Her lips were claimed in an adoring kiss from Nick first, then replaced by a more passion filled from Hancock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt ain't gonna be my favourite.


	5. Daytripper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 5th//Today is all about those dream sequences. What is your character's subconscious telling them?

She's been dreading the moment when she would be stuck at the Institute for the night — no Hancock, no Nick to hold her tight. Walking around the empty corridors in the eerie quiet helped getting her more and more exhausted for a dreamless night. But all too soon she found herself back in the room Father provided — she's taken to call him so for the sake of clarity; calling him son only in private conversations. 

She stared at the pristine ceiling, feeling trapped — she could understand why little Shaun would get excited about going on adventures with her. There was an assortment of chems in her bag, she could maybe seek escape in them — but whenever she's taken to them, her nightmares became more violent. She left them untouched, tossing and turning until she eventually fell asleep. 

* * *

Birds were chirping outside the open window, sunlight streaming into the kitchen. She's been busy baking the whole morning — while Codsworth offered his help, it was something she wanted to do on her own. He was now busy with trimming hedges or watering the geraniums in the front yard probably. The radio on the counter was humming a song, of meetings in a dreamland and being with the one you love — good thing she had her loved ones around. Two cups of coffee waited for them to wake up, the morning edition of the Boston Bugle laying on the dining table. It's been a Saturday and they had nowhere to be, she's been letting them sleep in. Shaun's been still asleep too, thank God, and she could finish the cake in peace — he's been overly excited by his birthday coming up as it was. 

"Morning, doll." Arms wrapped around her waist from behind, pressing a kiss to her cheek as she mumbled a greeting back to Nick. It wasn't surprising he was up sooner, he didn't actually need to sleep but most nights indulged her by staying at her side. With another small kiss to her temple, he pulled back — taking his cup of coffee to the table and flipping through the pages of the paper. "Have you slept well?" 

"Well? Certainly. Long enough? I'm not so sure." She flashed a little grin at him, sure that he would get the meaning behind her words. It was at that moment Hancock waltzed in, repeating Nick's routine almost beat for beat — he's always been the more handsy. And though he wasn't holding back with an embrace, he lingered for a few moments. 

"What's not long enough? Hope you ain't talking about me, sunshine." 

"I'm not, John." She made a shooing movement to get him out of the kitchen space, shaking her head at his assumed inadequacy — straight out of bed and he had to be thinking about something improper. Though she loved that in him, a bright complement to Nick's cynicism and gloom. She filled him in about her conversation with Nick and she was certain even the coffee cup couldn't hide his smirk. "Anyway, you've got the kit we've been talking about?" 

There was a reassuring reply in, their words and voices meshing together as she started to lose her grip on the world around her. The warm sunlight was replaced by artificial brightness, groggy eyes staring at a white ceiling — it was only a dream and she was still stuck in the Institute. She tried to fall back asleep but the images of a happy family life eluded her.


	6. Slocum's Buzzbites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 7th//Your character finds (or sees) something from their childhood and it stirs up old feelings.
> 
> Yes, the 6th was skipped on purpose!

Nora stared at the torn teddy bear in Nick's hand like she saw a ghost. _No, that couldn't be. It's been almost two hundred and forty years._ Her first reaction was dropping a cup of coffee. She tried to ask him where he found it but she didn't seem to find her voice. Sinking onto a chair, she buried her face into her palms — she wasn't about to cry but it was hard to bear the sight. Nick's hand came to rest on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze before brushing the back of her hand against her cheek. 

"Nora, doll, you all right?" She took in a deep breath, running her fingers through her hair; messy, day old locks falling down the side. The golden eyes peered down at her with all the concern and compassion his artificial muscles allowed for. There was a weak smile on her lips, a hesitant shake of her head before she buried her face against his chest. His fingers slipped into her hair, the caress of metallic fingers disentangling the knots she couldn't care to brush out earlier that day. 

"It's...I had it since my birth." The pink letters stitched onto its belly were stil visible even if the fabric was a little torn under it. It was her grandmother's needlework, the cursive letters reading her name and exact date of birth — chances were minimal it was another Nora's. She sighed against Nick's shirt — it's been a wild few months and she hasn't thought about her family other than Nate and Shaun. "Nana got it for me." 

Her first memories of her — and the teddy — were from around she turned three or four, a warm summer afternoon. Her parents were on a trip and her maternal grandparents looked after her for a few days. She couldn't remember much; some pie, a flower crown and her stubborn insistence of doing everything with the teddy she dubbed as 'Noya' as a way of differentiating. From so many years' distance, she was fairly sure it came from a childhood mispronounciation of her own name. 

"We can fix it." Her giggle was somewhat bitter at his words, looking up at him with curious eyes. "I can't sew, and I doubt Hancock can, but we will figure it out." 

She could, she wanted to say — but even if she could reattach the limbs and clean the fabric what good it would do? It wouldn't bring back those she lost, the life she lost — thought the present life with Nick, Hancock and Shaun wasn't bad either. There've been little joys here and there, how they grew into the strangest family that probably ever existed. 

"It's all right, Nick. We don't always have to hold onto the past." Her fingers grabbed his tie, pulling him down for a kiss. It's been a constant struggle for both of them even if he had a head start dealing with it — the carefree, mischievous nater of Shaun and Hancock being to their benefit. Her free hand moved to cup his cheek, thumb brushing across his skin. "But your offer was really sweet."


End file.
